Old Love New Love
by Little-Shippo-Chan
Summary: Rachel is being stalked. There are two suspects--her boyfriend from 2 years ago and her boyfriend now. Can Conan find out who it is before Rachel gets killed?
1. Note from the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form. Life sux that way.

"Text" Saying

'Text' Thoughts

OLD LOVE, NEW LOVE

By LSC

CHAPTER ONE: Note from the Unknown

"I'm home!" Rachel's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Hey, Rachel!" said Conan. "Where have you been?"

"I told you already, Conan," she said. "I went out with Jake."

'Oh yea, her new boyfriend,' Conan thought. 'I forgot.' "What about Jimmy?" he said out loud. "I thought you liked him." He smiled slightly.

Rachel stared out into space, as she always did when she was thinking about Jimmy. "Jimmy," she said in a tone as if she was remembering something from long ago. "Don't remember him."

Conan sweatdropped. 'Ok. I deserved that,' he thought.

Just then an envelope appeared underneath the door. Conan got to it first. He picked it up and looked at it for a second. The front said, "To: Rachel Moore." It was typed.

"Here, Rachel, it's for you," said Conan, handing it to her. As he did, he thought, 'Why wasn't the address on there? Someone must have hand delivered it here personally.'

Rachel took the envelope and opened it. She read the note inside. A shocked look crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

Rachel handed the letter to him. He read it over.

Rachel-

I am writing this to let you know that you are my everything. You are the sun and the moon to me. I would do anything for you. And if you told me to go to Hell, I would, and I would write you letters from there.

Love,

...ok so does anyone know who the mysterious note-writer is yet? Nah, of course you don't because I haven't told you yet. Read more and find out.


	2. Flowers

Ok next...will we find out the note-writer in this chapter or not?

Disclaimer: you know, if I owned case closed...never mind, too much to type.

"Text" Saying

'Text' Thoughts

OLD LOVE, NEW LOVE

By LSC

CHAPTER TWO: Flowers

Conan stared at the letter and reread it.

'What kind of sicko...?' he thought. But out loud he said, "Rachel, who do you think sent this to you?"

Rachel was stunned. "I...I don't know," she said.

"It has to be someone who knows you live here," Conan told her. "Otherwise, it wouldn't have been hand delivered."

"How do you know it was hand delivered?"

Conan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "Well, you see," he said, pointing to the envelope. "If it was sent through the mail, it would have an address and a return address, and plus, they wouldn't leave it under the door; they'd put it in the mailbox."

Rachel thought this over for a second. "You're right," she admitted. "How are you so smart, Conan?"

He hesitated.

"Never mind," she said. "Maybe you watch too much TV."

'Or maybe I'm one of the greatest detectives ever,' he thought egomaniacally. (AN: Is that even a word?)

"I'm home!" Richard Moore called. "Oh, and Rachel...the delivery guy outside said that these were for you. He don't know who they're from." He handed his daughter a bouquet of flowers.

Rachel's face lit up. "They're so beautiful!" she said.

"Look, there's a note, telling who it's from," Conan pointed out.

Rachel took the envelope out from between the flowers in which it was nestled and opened it up. She got the same shocked face again.

"What is it?" said both males in the room.

Rachel said nothing. She dropped the note to the ground and followed it. Conan got to it before Richard did.

Conan stared in shock at the letter.

Rachel-

I am writing this to let you know that you are my everything. You are the sun and the moon to me. I would do anything for you. And if you told me to go to Hell, I would, and I would write you letters from there. Accept these flowers as a gift from me to you. Expect more gifts soon.

Love,

Conan handed the letter to Richard.

"What the hell?!" Richard yelled when he read the note. "Who sent you this?!"

"I don't know," Rachel said, her voice cracking and her eyes welling up with tears of fright.

'Don't worry, Rachel,' Conan thought. 'Detective Jimmy Kudo is on the case!'

Guess we don't find out who wrote the note do we? Actually, we get another note. When will we find it out? Well not now, obviously. If you wanna find out you gotta read more.


End file.
